


The Weight of your Sass

by LovingAlex



Series: Loving Arts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fanart, Happy Birthday Draco Malfoy, M/M, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Sassy Harry Potter, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingAlex/pseuds/LovingAlex
Summary: An illustration I drew in celebration of Draco's birthday.Here's some sassy cuddling boys for everyone <3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Loving Arts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773109
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	The Weight of your Sass

**Author's Note:**

> It took me five hours last night to make this and I still almost forgot Harry's glasses XD Now when I keep looking at it I keep thinking I should've made his hair darker, but I won't be able to fix that till I'm back home sooooooo .-.


End file.
